A Dragon's Tail
by AngelxofxAnime
Summary: Akarui was the queen of a land called the Land of Treasures. Every dragon bowed down to her until the day she died. Ever since her death, Kurai, the death dragon, seized the land and called it his own. After a while, the dragons prayed for a peaceful life and they got it. That peaceful life didn't last long...


There was once a land full of treasures. Diamonds shined from the mountain tops, emeralds were hidden in mines. It was a place for paradise. This land was called the Land of Treasure. Humanity however, did not own this land. Dragons did. As far as the eye could see, dragons were there. Fire, Air, Water, any kind of dragon was visible. The queen was a celestial dragon. Her subjects knew her for her kindness and generosity. Her daughter was considered a disgrace to the dragon race, so the dragons cast her off as an outsider. She was never seen in public since then.

Being a celestial dragon did have its upper hands. The queen had the power over heavenly bodies and the zodiac beings. Her name was Akarui.**(1)** Every dragon bowed down to her. All accept one. That was Kurai. **(2)** He was the infamous death dragon. A single glance could kill anything. Rumor was that Akarui was invincible against this power. Her brightness fought against Kurai's evil powers. Many feared him, but the queen did not. Kurai, selfish and greedy, plotted to overthrow Akarui. Akarui knew of this deed, but paid no heed. If there was a confrontation between these two dragons, Akarui fought with all her might. One day, her might was not enough. Poisoned with fatigue and her latest fight, Akarui died on year X777. Everyone mourned that day. With the queen gone, Kurai took over the land. Cowered from his wrath, each and every dragon swore their allegiance.

Many years passed, and Kurai reigned over. Desperate for aid, the dragons of the Land of Treasure prayed to the Goddess of Fortune, Fortuna. With her awe-inspiring powers, she blessed the land with a spell, so strong that Kurai was powerless against it. The dragons lived in peace for many years to come. Or so they thought.

What happened to the queen's daughter you may ask? She hid deep in the caverns of the Dragon Tail Palace. The day her mother died was the day she swore that she would overthrow Kurai. Too bad the Goddess did that for her. Walking along the Evertree Forest, she met a wounded fox. Determined to deliver his message, he told the daughter what he saw. As he talked, the dragon saw the light fading from his eyes. Thankful for his message, the girl let the man rest in peace with a quick blow of her claw. **(3) **Scared by the news, she walked along the dirt path of the forest. After a half a hour, she finally reached the main city of the land. Walking along the paved path, she traveled to a near weapons shop. Greeting her there was an old dragon. **(4) **He was known for his blacksmiths skills.

"Greetings Blacksmith. I have come to request for a weapon." said the unnamed dragon.

"Hello. What kind of weapon are you seeking?" asked the blacksmith.

"I am looking for the original sword of Excaliber. I've heard you have it in your possession."

The blacksmith's eyes grew wide. Stuttering, "H-H-How did you know?"

I simply heard the palace guards talk of it. Do you have it or not? I cannot simply waste my time here." said the dragon

"Ungrateful guards. I'll teach them a lesson." muttered the blacksmith under his breath. "I'll get it. Give me a couple minutes if you will."

The old dragon went to the back of the store. Once he came out, behind his back, he presented a beautiful gold and diamond studded weapon. **(5)**

"This is the Excaliber… How much money shall I use for this weapon?" asked the dragon.

Nothing. It is on the house. No one has ever dared to ask for this weapon in a millennium. I hope you do good deeds with this sword." Said the blacksmith as he walked to the back of this shop, going into a room doing who knows what.

The dragon had a glint in her eye. "You'll never guess what I'm doing" whispered the dragon.

As she walked out the store, a bright flash came down. Instead of a dragon, there stood a human girl in her place in outstanding glory. Knowing what the dragons would do to her if she was seen, she kept to the shadows and stealthily moved from building to building.

At last she found her hiding spot. Inside the willow tree that every dragon held dear to their hearts was her hidden hideout. It was where she confided into the forest nymphs she talked to during her early years.

Once approaching the trunk of the tree, she knocked not once, nor twice, but three times. Carefully timing each tap, the great willow moved it bark and revealed its hidden room. The nymphs looked at the human cautiously.

Not realizing that she was still in her human form, she stepped forward and sat on her favorite chair.

"Who are you?" asked Kagayaki, head of the Golden Leaf Tribe of Nymphs.

The dragon/human transformed back into a dragon. The nymphs were surprised by the brightness of the flash.

Once they saw her, the nymphs grew overjoyed.

"It's Ama! It's Ama! She's come back!" they shouted. **(6)**

"Hello fellow dragon. Where have you been for the past 1,000 years?" asked Kagayaki.

"Hiding, traveling. I walked through town today and finally located the Excaliber. See?" Ama took the Excaliber out of its sheath. The jewels reflected the light and made colors dance around the trunk.

The nymphs were awestruck. "What with such a pretty sword?" the nymphs asked.

"When the time comes, I will reveal what I've seen in the forest."


End file.
